Ninjago Season 8 : Shadows Of Ninjago
Ninjago Season 8 Shadows of Ninjago is a fanmade eighth Season of Ninjago, taking place after hands of time. Do Not change anything related to Shadows Of Ninjago unless given consent by UltimateUmbreo. It It is the first instalment of the Unity Canon, which aims to take the Ninjago story in a new direction after Season 7. It will have a sequel. Plot Lloyld struggles with leadership of the Ninja, while a new threat, Shadelock reuturns from the shadows to wreck havoc on Ninjago. The Ninja are forced to abandon their search for Wu and must unite to fight the rising army of Shadelock. Characters Lloyd ( Shadows Of Ninjago ) Kai ( Shadows Of Ninjago ) Jay ( Shadows Of Ninjago ) Zane ( Shadows Of Ninjago ) Cole ( Shadows Of Ninjago ) Nya ( Shadows Of Ninjago ) Wu ( Shadows Of Ninjago ) Shadelock Krux ( Shadows of Ninjago ) Samukai ( Shadows Of Ninjago ) Hunter Kark warriors Pythor ( Shadows Of Ninjago ) Killow ( Shadows Of Ninjago ) Skylor ( Shadows Of Ninjago ) Boost Metalcutter Headlock Shadow Mech Nezondus Buffer ( Shadows of Ninjago ) Mr. E (Shadows of Ninjago ) Chopper Maroon ( Shadows of Ninjago ) Accidius ( Shadows of Ninjago Epiosdes Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 1 : A New Dawn- The Ninja are form again to fa a new foe. Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 2 : Old Freinds, Old Foes- Suffering from a terrible defeat at the hands of Shadelock, the Ninja regroup, while their foe brings in an army. Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 3 : Temple of chaos- Evil rises, and the Ninja prepare combat its darkness. Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 4 : Takeover- A battle insues in the caves, while Shadelock makes preparations for his victory. Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 5 :Hunted and Divided- the Ninja Split up, and Shadelock begins to take control over Ninjago. Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 6 : The Storm- divided, the Ninja rush to find help as Shadelock tightens his grip on Ninjago. Ninjago Shadows of Ninjago Episode 7 : The Dark Order- Shadelock forms An empire in Ninjago, while the Ninja struggle to rise up. Ninjago Shadows of Ninjago Episode 8 : War on Wheels- Recruiting the elusive Sons Of Garmadon, Shadelock gains an advantage in keeping up with the Ninja. Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 9 : Rising Rebbelion Part 1- Hunted by the Sons of Garmadon and the Nindroid terror trio, the Ninja must prepare to retake their home. Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 10: Rising Rebbelion Part 2- Clashing Army on Army, the battle of the Ninja and Shadow Empire reaches its climax. Episode Plot Notes Spoiler Warning! The events of the real Season 8 and 9 are treated like they don't exist, to suit the fan story. Ideas from them, like the Oni are used, by the storyline is not. I do LOVE the new Seasons, but at the time of planning this, I wanted it set after hands of time This story has a far darker tone, for those who like that sort of stuff. There is a list of the confirmed dead in this timeline. They are. * Samukai - Killed when crushed under rocks in the pursuit of the Ninja in Ep. 4 * Bolobo - Hunted down and killed by Shadelock. * Ash - Hunted Down and Killed by Shadelock. * Jacob Pensever- Killed by Shadelock between episodes. * Acronix- Mentioned to have been killed by Wu * All Vermillion- Mentioned to have been killed in the end of Iron Doom Category:Fanfictions